A vehicle is an apparatus that can move in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
In some examples, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. For example, for a user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. Recently, efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
A lamp for a vehicle may include a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, a turn signal lamp, a room lamp, etc. The lamp for a vehicle may include functions such as securing visibility or transmitting a simple signal to a nearby vehicle.
In some cases, a lamp for a vehicle may project an image including a letter, a word, a text, or a mark on a road surface so as to provide information to a driver of a vehicle, a driver of a nearby vehicle, and a pedestrian. The image projected by the lamp on a road surface may be referred to as a road surface projection image.
Recently, there are ongoing efforts to study a lamp for a vehicle, which can provide a driver of the vehicle with appropriate information in each using a road surface projection image.
However, if too much information is provided to a driver with a road surface projection image, it may cause confusion for the driver.
Accordingly, this application discloses a lamp for a vehicle that can selectively project appropriate information depending on a situation and that can guide an operation needed to be performed by an occupant in the situation.